You've Got Lizzie
by mr-random-guy
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie meet each other on a whole new level, the internet but neither know who the other really is. Where will this take their relationship? **Complete**
1. 20 Dollars

A/N: Hey all, yeah you know I don't own the characters of Disney or other brand names and such. Yes, this IS a parody to some extent of the film "You've Got Mail". Most Lizzie episodes include some parallels to movies/TV. Shows, so I see no wrong in having a FanFic do the same. So I shout a general disclaimer for the rest of this FanFic to the writers/owners/producers/lawyers/gnomes and other such people who have any right or affiliation to either Lizzie McGuire or You've Got Mail.  
  
Gordo cracked his knuckles. Whoever had written this was going to get the most unbelievable verbal- rather written bashing of all time.  
  
"Some people just don't appreciate smart guys for who they really are. I, myself, am what you have referred to as a 'smart guy'. I like being smart or intelligent and well read, as I prefer. I don't care what the girls or the guys think of me at my school right now, in years to come things will change because people ultimately change. There's no way in heck that I'm going to change anything about my lifestyle just because some random girl thinks that guys who are 'hotter' are more successful than the guys who are simply 'smart guys'. You'll get your reality check sooner than you think 'Sleeping_Beauty'. And for the record what kind of name is that? A tad arrogant, aren't we?" he said aloud, moving the mouse pointer over the 'reply' button and signing his name as 'Smarter_Guy', chuckling all the while.  
  
'That ought to send her a nice little wake up call,' he thought and continued to browse the online forum. There were topics here and there upon an array of various trivial matters, none of which had really concerned Gordo. That last one on 'which is better smart guys or hotter guys' had been the only topic which had really taken his fancy. It wasn't that he wanted to defend his honour -although that was a small part in it all- it was more a matter of trying to get people to see things his way for a change.  
  
"Bah! Who am I trying to fool? These hot heads are so full of their own self-importance they probably won't even understand what I wrote," he said, turning to the mirror and preaching to himself, to comfort his conscience and reaffirm his thoughts. It always seemed easier to talk to one's reflection as opposed to the wall, in his mind at least.  
  
Gordo was in middle school. The period just before entering high school and building one's path to the future of work, earnings, family and so forth. It was all about the future in his mind. School was just a staging point to what lay ahead. If absolutely nothing went his way now, it surely would in the end. His parents had explained that to him and allow they worked long hours and weren't often around for him, the little time he did have with them was often well spent. Those wise words of "there is always light at the end of the tunnel" had become his motto. None but he knew it. It was what his whole life was going to be based upon.  
  
'But where did the tunnel end? Where did it start?' he always asked himself, 'when will I know I have reached my place and when will the rewards show themselves?'  
  
It was not easy being Gordo. He was simply one of a kind. His mind worked intensely all the time. Pondering the meaning of life and how curly fries were cooked to just that right temperature. More importantly, he thought of his friends. Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire. His two greatest partners in crime.  
  
Miranda had her life set, or so it seemed to him. She was quite talented with singing and would have no trouble in picking up a record deal. Where was Gordo going? There wasn't anyone outside the school gates with pen and paper in hand awaiting his little signature for whatever it was he was going to do with the rest of his life. Miranda was close, but nothing of the calibre that Lizzie was.  
  
Lizzie. Gordo often found it hard to think about her. Why? She was different. Not in a bad way. There was something purely fantastic about her. She had a flare that only Gordo could see but for some reason, it was as if she could not see him. No matter what she did, Gordo would do anything to ensure it worked or that he could at least assist her. Why didn't she notice him? Why were all the other 'hotter' guys as that foolish girl on the Internet had posted upon, so much better than he? Gordo stuffed the thought of it all away in the back of his mind like he did with anything that pained him. Lizzie didn't pain him, in fact, she was the first person he thought of when he woke up and often the last person he thought of before he drifted off into dreamland. He couldn't quite understand what it was that made him crazy about it all.  
  
"David, you have a phone call," Gordo's mother bellowed from downstairs.  
  
'The phone had rung?' he thought, screwing up his face at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
"David! Come now!" his mother called again.  
  
"Yeah, sure Mom. I got it here," he yelled back, grabbing the phone beside his bed and closing the web page browser on his computer screen.  
  
He pressed the small green 'answer' button on the handset and pushed the phone to his ear, "hello?" he asked casually, quite beyond his former thoughts. Gordo was somewhat very competent at being able to switch from deep thoughts to random conversations very easily.  
  
"Heya Gordo!" came the ever-familiar voice of Lizzie McGuire, bubbly as usual but not at all in an annoying way.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just been working away on homework, kinda tired I guess," he lied, avoiding any sort of emotional conversation.  
  
"Yeah me too, but that's not why I called. I was just wondering if you want to go out with me-" Lizzie had said, but Gordo's mind trailed off at those few words.  
  
'You want to go out with me?' his mind had asked, sending a mild shake all over his body before being snapped back to Lizzie's words again.  
  
"-and Miranda saw it so we were wondering if you wanted to come?" she finished, having told Gordo all the details but unaware of his complete lapse in concentration. "Oh! Err- yeah let's go see it," Gordo garbled, completely unaware of what he was agreeing to.  
  
"See it?" Lizzie questioned, taken aback by his statement, "no, no. My bad. I probably didn't explain it well enough. It's only 20 dollars!" she said, a little loudly, causing Gordo to flinch slightly, "Gordo, we're going to buy it!"  
  
"Oh, right," he replied; completely uninterested, yet worried about exactly what 'it' was.  
  
"Good then we'll see you at the mall in 20 minutes," she finished once more.  
  
"Right, see you then," he answered, trying to go along with it all.  
  
Lizzie squealed slightly, "this is going to so totally rock Gordo, it's going to be the best 20 dollars you ever spent. See you at the mall in our usual spot!" and she hung up, leaving Gordo more than bemused.  
  
"What did I just agree to?" he said aloud, 'more importantly, what did you just spend 20 dollars on?' he conscience added.  
  
Gordo looked over at his wallet. Lizzie was special and undoubtedly his best and most trusted friend, but she did have a way with his money. He walked over to the desk, grabbed his wallet and walked downstairs.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm going out with Lizzie and Miranda," he said to the dinner table, crowded by tabloid newspapers.  
  
"Sure thing son, just don't be late, we're having your mom's special," his father replied distantly.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll be back before dinner dad, it is only midday," he pointed out, rolling his eyes at their lack of interest in him.  
  
"Bye honey, don't be late for dinner, we're having your father's special," his mother said, no more distantly than his father.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes again and headed for the door. 


	2. Dress

A/N: And we do this dance again. Yes, yes, I don't any of the characters, brands, movie similarities, so on and so forth. Beware of the gnomes, they own everything.  
  
Lizzie slumped on to her bed and dropped bags of various sizes and colours to the ground. It had been quite a good day, especially since Gordo had been willing enough to pay for everything. He was that kind of guy- not a push over or anything. He would just bail any friend out despite the situation. Lizzie's parents weren't harsh with money, but they weren't as flexible as Gordo's parents were. Gordo always understood though, particularly when there was a sale on.  
  
She sighed briefly and leapt up again after resting and thinking about Gordo, money and the good time she'd just had. The bags were mostly full of clothing from the sale, except one beige coloured bag. That was from des petites la boutique dames. A highly expensive store that Lizzie and Miranda walked passed often, but didn't bother looking at any of their products due to the knowledge that they'd never be able to afford anything. That was of course until they saw it. The most perfect dress, in Lizzie's size on sale for a mere 80 dollars. When Lizzie decided to buy it she realized she was a tad short and had instantly rung Gordo for a bit of 'assistance'.  
  
She had told him 20 dollars, knowing full well it was not the case, but hoped he'd see it in him to buy her this one-of-a-kind. He did.  
  
Lizzie stared into the bag for a moment, remembering his face and his lack of expression when he forked out the full 80 dollars to buy her the dress. Gordo probably had something really special he wanted, but all Lizzie had thought of was how incredibly beautiful she'd look if she had that dress. How she would appear so stylish in front of other girls at the upcoming dance, how she'd capture the guys' gaze for the whole night.  
  
It all felt rather odd all of a sudden. Why did she feel so- so guilty about it?  
  
'Damn it McGuire! Why do you have to have such a foolish conscience,' she thought, biting her lip all the while.  
  
'I can't take it back yet- just a little while can't hurt and Ethan will be all mine, just in a little while, then Gordo can get whatever he wants,' her mind had persuaded her. That was a perfect plan.  
  
She removed the dress from the bag and hung it precisely over a wooden hanger; it was simply perfect. Golden almost, but not quite. Glittery but silky smooth. She draped the dress over her chest and examined herself briefly in the mirror built over the front of her cupboard. It hugged her like a dream, revealing curves in all the right places, a nice split down the leg; it was going to make Lizzie what she had always wanted to be . popular.  
  
She brushed the dress lightly with her forearm and hung it in the cupboard, smiling to herself. Life was surely on the up and up but it happened again. What about Gordo? Why did she feel like she was hurting him? And why did it hurt her to know he was in pain? She shook the thought off and walked over to her desk, wiggling the small electronic 'mouse' attached to her computer. It was nothing. Gordo would be fine; it was only money anyway. She pushed all thoughts of Gordo, money and popularity away. It was silly to be worrying about such insignificant things. Wasn't it?  
  
Her web browser loaded and she browsed quickly to a page she had visited prior to leaving for the mall. It was an online forum. Anonymous and based mainly on free speech. There were of course the usual board topics on world news and whatnot but she had started one on 'which is better smart guys or hotter guys' had seemingly created quite a raucous argument.  
  
One particular reply was directed particularly at her.  
  
'Some people just don't appreciate smart guys for who they really are. I, myself, am what you have referred to as a 'smart guy'. I like being smart or intelligent and well read, as I prefer. I don't care what the girls or the guys think of me at my school right now, in years to come things will change because people ultimately change. There's no way in heck that I'm going to change anything about my lifestyle just because some random girl thinks that guys who are 'hotter' are more successful than the guys who are simply 'smart guys'. You'll get your reality check sooner than you think 'Sleeping_Beauty'. And for the record what kind of name is that? A tad arrogant, aren't we?' and it had been signed by someone going by the name 'Smarter_Guy'.  
  
Of course, when one's honour is challenged, one is obliged most often to defend oneself. Lizzie became quite flustered by the statement and quickly began typing her response.  
  
'What's your problem? I'd sure like to see you do any better than a hot guy in the near future. Brains don't always have what it takes to survive in the real world. I'm not changing my opinion until someone can physically prove it to me. By the way I'm not sure I'm the one in need of a reality check mister 'Smarter_Guy' and for your information, what kind of name is that? My name has nothing to do with arrogance, unlike yours however,' and she signed her name once more as 'Sleeping_Beauty' before logging off her computer and massaging her temples.  
  
"Some people just don't get it McGuire," she said aloud.  
  
"Some people sure don't," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Matt, how long have you been there?" Lizzie asked, clenching her hands into fists.  
  
"Oh just long enough to see my crazy sister talking to herself as usual," he replied, glancing at his nails all the while and smiling in that trademark Matt McGuire way, which Lizzie knew always meant he had something in the works, "dear sister, I hope for your sake mom and dad put you in the nut house soon," and he fled the door way as Lizzie's first barrage of pillows came flying through the air.  
  
"Run and hide worm!" she yelled after him, "mom and dad won't be home for another hour," and she grinned mischievously as Matt realized what was coming his way. 


	3. Sickness

A/N: Hey all, disclaimers are tedious and rather boring so I'll cut to the chase, cheese ain't all it's cracked up to be AND the word is that I don't own Lizzie (if only), Lizzie McGuire and anything mentioned herein that includes You've Got Mail parallels. In other news the Crusaders won so I'm a happy chappie =) enjoy another one of my stories even if they are lame . that's the part where one of you tell me otherwise =| right forget it . on with the show =D  
  
Gordo strolled casually down the central hall of Hillridge Junior High, giving people casual smiles and the occasional flick of the forearm in the universally known 'wave-hello'. The walls were lined with the ever- familiar metallic-grey lockers, some open, some with students leaning against them. Gordo didn't mind lockers, they weren't the prettiest thing to look at but at least they were practical, he had heard there were other schools that made one carry all one's books in one's bag all day long. He appreciated things like that, the ability to take a little bit of pressure of himself - literally. On the other hand, his mind was in turmoil. Combined with thoughts of Lizzie, Miranda, schoolwork, lockers and the picture of a gopher ahead.  
  
"Gopher?" he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Unexpectedly someone replied to him, it was Ethan Craft, the local dream guy, "yeah it seems we're changing our school mascot to a gopher," he said, "it was mostly my idea, I mean, look at it, who ain't gonna be stunned to see that?" and he nodded as he too examined the new banner at the end of the hall, displaying the 'Hillridge Junior High Gopher'.  
  
Gordo had so many witty remarks fill his mind it was truly unimaginable but he merely patted Ethan's shoulder and walked on - it was too easy.  
  
"Hey Gordon you didn't you didn't tell me what you thought of him," Ethan called out but Gordo pretended not to hear, there were more important things to be discussed with his best friends.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were as usual, standing outside his locker, chatting away about what Gordo knew to be 'Girl Talk'. He could tell by their serious stares at one another that whatever it was, was not for his ears. Lizzie was the first to notice him walking their way and nudged Miranda slightly so as to end their conversation; the slight nudge was their 'signal' to end things.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda," Gordo acknowledged, smiling in that trademark Gordo way.  
  
"Hey Gordo," they both chimed in unison.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you," he said as he rummaged through books in his bag, exchanging things between the bag and the locker, "there's been this really weird girl-" but he wasn't given a chance to finish.  
  
"Girl? What girl?" they both squealed, once again in unison.  
  
"Stop doing that," Gordo bleated, "it's not what you're thinking. There's been this girl on a forum, on the 'Net that's really been acting stupid. Just this morning I read another one of her replies and she started ragging on me for being intelligent. What is it with girls these days?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie was hit harder than a nuclear explosion and it showed. Her face suddenly flushed and her eyes bulged.  
  
"Lizzie- Lizzie are you okay?" Miranda gaped.  
  
"Yeah McGuire, what's gotten into you?" Gordo had noticed too, just as he completed swapping books and began to head down the hall. Both girls followed, on either side of him.  
  
"Oh . it's nothing- I just realized that I forgot . I forgot that the-" but her thoughts were all over the place, she couldn't even lie properly.  
  
"Err- okay Lizzie, what ever you say," Miranda said, nudging Gordo a little as if to give him a signal. He looked at her momentarily before speaking.  
  
"You aren't sick or something are you McGuire?" he asked, feeling he'd probably hit the spot.  
  
"No. No- I just need to go to the bathroom," Lizzie managed to mumble and bolted down the hall into the female toilets. Miranda gave Gordo a look of 'I'll go and find out what's up' and ran after Lizzie.  
  
Gordo continued walking down the hall, noticing out of the corner of his eye Larry Tudgeman walking his way.  
  
"Gordo! What's doing ensign?" Tudgeman started, in his usual far out way. Gordo secretly had great respect for him, Tudgeman was proud of who he was and cared not what others thought; even to some extent more so than himself, which he felt was quite surprising.  
  
"Tudgeman," Gordo greeted and nodded slightly.  
  
"What's up with Lizzie eh? I just saw her run down the hall into the bathroom looking kinda weird," Tudgeman questioned.  
  
"I don't know really, I think she could be sick," Gordo answered, quite honestly.  
  
"Oh come on, she looked worse than Princess Leia watching Han Solo being trapped in carbonite," he stated. Tudgeman had a strange spin on life, always making analogies to some science-fiction film or series but in some sick way, it often made sense.  
  
"Err- right. I really think she's just got the 'flu or something," Gordo insisted, even after considering Tudgeman's half attempt at linking Lizzie and himself to something more than a 'just friends' relationship.  
  
"She had love sick written all over her just like-"  
  
"Tudgeman she's just ill, get it? Sick?" Gordo said a little too loudly, attracting a few stares from bystanders.  
  
"Whoa whoa Gordo! I was just making a Vulcan like observation," Tudgeman assured him, making his well-known Vulcan hand symbol. Gordo often understood what Tudgeman was getting at, even through many analogies but he suddenly became lost.  
  
Tudgeman walked on as Gordo turned left into class, which was headed by none other than their favourite substitutes teacher, Mr. Sellers but known to the students as Mr. Dig.  
  
Gordo began to think about what Tudgeman had just been talking about. He couldn't possibly know what he was talking about and besides, what had Gordo done to Lizzie to make her so uncomfortable. Once again, Gordo concluded that Lizzie was ill and he had nothing to do with it.  
  
"Something wrong Mr. Gordon?" Mr. Dig asked, raising his eyes to the attention of Gordo, away from the newspaper he had been eagerly studying.  
  
"No, nothing," Gordo replied.  
  
"I saw Lizzie run past before, she looked kinda-"  
  
"Don't say it! She's just sick! People come down with things!" Gordo protested.  
  
"Hey! Settle down Gordo, take it easy," Mr. Dig replied, quite taken aback by his outburst.  
  
Gordo sat down at his usual spot and waited for class to begin. He thought of Lizzie for a moment and sighed.  
  
'Am I really that obvious? Does everyone know that I have this special little spot for Lizzie?' his mind asked him.  
  
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking Mr. Gordon, then yes, yes you are that obvious," Mr. Dig said, smiling impishly.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and sunk in his chair, 'how does he do stuff like that?' Gordo asked himself, but thought better of continuing when he noticed Mr. Dig's smirk.  
  
The bell rang and more of the class sidled in, taking their seats. Lizzie and Miranda were not amongst them. 


	4. Ninjas?

A/N: I just bought Lizzie McGuire and You've Got Mail copyrights =) ((mumbles incoherently)) don't believe anything I say, I have no legal entitlement. The gnomes are coming...  
  
Lizzie stared at the reflection in the mirror. Had she just discovered something she shouldn't know? Why did she feel so incredibly uncomfortable?  
  
"Lizzie calm down, what's the matter?" Miranda soothed, placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder and squeezing gently.  
  
"Miranda, I think I know what Gordo's talking about".  
  
"Do you know how absurd you sound right now?" Miranda shook her head, "Lizzie, there are millions on the 'Net, as if Gordo was talking about you".  
  
At that moment Lizzie came to her senses. Miranda was right, what were the odds of that guy possibly being Gordo?  
  
"You're right," she gave in, satisfied that Miranda had solved the problem, "what would I do without you?"  
  
"Probably go insane," Miranda teased and they both laughed.  
  
The pair fixed themselves up; adjusting their hair and making sure their clothes were all neat and tidy before complementing each other and heading down the hall to social studies.  
  
Not at all to their surprise, Mr. Dig sat behind the head desk, giving instructions. It seemed to both Lizzie and Miranda that they had this substitute teacher more often than any other. He wasn't a bad teacher though, which was lucky, seeing as he was teaching them several different subjects occasionally.  
  
Miranda knocked on the open door and Mr. Dig rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time this pair had been late, but they always seemed to have a reasonable excuse. His outstretched arm pointing to the rest of the class was the only signal the girls needed to enter the room.  
  
Both Miranda and Lizzie took their usual seats, Miranda in front of Larry on the far left side and Lizzie to the left of Gordo in the center of the room.  
  
When Mr. Dig had turned around in an attempt to teach history by using a map, to the class, who were quite uninterested on the topic of the Second World War, Lizzie looked over at Gordo who appeared to be very much listening intently to Mr. Dig's words. She didn't realize it but she must have stared at Gordo for a good minute or so, analyzing his features and reflecting on their last conversation.  
  
"Ms. McGuire, I take it Mr. Gordon's profile is a map that conveniently reflects that of Eastern Europe's?" Mr. Dig stated sarcastically, catching Lizzie off guard and creating a titter around the room.  
  
It was not unknown to their classmates; Lizzie and Gordo both had some hidden, deeper feelings for one another but refused to reveal their feelings for unknown reasons. Fear, perhaps, but neither was prepared to admit it.  
  
Lizzie sat stunned for a moment, cheeks flushed. She wasn't sure what to say to Mr. Dig but more importantly to Gordo. She felt his eyes upon her. She knew he'd be annoyed with her; she did just embarrass him in front of the entire class inadvertently. Mr. Dig had made it appear worse than it was.  
  
"I- no Mr. Dig, I was just- going to ask Gordo- for a pen," she stammered, adding anything to her lie that sounded reasonably believable.  
  
Mr. Dig was not in the slightest bit evil. In fact, he had no intention of having such an effect on Lizzie. He knew full well she was lying but let it go; it was as obvious to him as any of Lizzie or Gordo's classmates, there was definitely something going on and he didn't want to obstruct that.  
  
"Just borrow it and don't take so long about it Ms. McGuire," he said, trying to sound as possible and without giving away his lie.  
  
For the remainder of the day things went along as smoothly as could be. Tudgeman got caught on the poll during the new flag raising ceremony and tore the gopher flag. It was just one of 'those' days, everything was normal as could be and considering the history of Hillridge Junior High, the norm was by far rare.  
  
Lizzie explained to Gordo that she'd suddenly remembered where she'd left her physical education gear, which just happened to be the toilet. Although they didn't even have P.E., as it was referred to that day, Gordo tried to the best of his ability to believe Lizzie. The fact that she couldn't produce her P.E. gear at any time during the day made him suspicious, but he didn't seem to notice that much. He was too engrossed in what Mr. Dig had been teaching them about the Second World War. An assessment was happily received on the way out of class and Gordo had somehow, already neared completing it. Lizzie had not even glanced at what their task was.  
  
When Lizzie walked through the front door of the McGuire residence, all was quiet. Matt and his silent friend Lanny were not to be seen. That made Lizzie happy.  
  
She trudged up the flight of stairs and walked into her bedroom, everything was as it should be; that worried her.  
  
An observer would treat this scene as completely typical but for Lizzie it meant trouble. It meant Matt was up to something. He always got home earlier than she did due to the bus timetables. Matt could get home more less 10 minutes after leaving school; Lizzie would be home nearly 30 minutes after leaving school. It was not a large window of opportunity, but knowing the ability of Matt and his wacky friends, it was just large enough.  
  
She dropped her heavier-than-usual-schoolbag to the ground. Gordo had given her some 'help' with the assessment Mr. Dig had handed out. Had Lizzie known that meant every book on the Eastern Front from 1941 to 1945, she would have thought better of Gordo's assistance. She didn't want to hurt him though, things were a little fragile it seemed.  
  
Lizzie wiggled her electronic mouse and watched her computer screen come to life. To her surprise her background that was formerly a swishing orange, geometric like artwork had proudly displayed itself. Now, a picture of her brother Matt smiling wickedly, festooned the screen. A small message had been printed beneath his face, which read: 'this is only the beginning'.  
  
Surprising even herself, Lizzie nodded slightly, not at all angered; what could he possibly do?  
  
'If he does have the nerve to do something drastic, I'll just break his legs,' she thought, smiling all the while. Of course Lizzie was not a violent person, just to her brother.  
  
She altered the settings and found it slightly more difficult than first thought to remove her brother's picture from her computer. It was highly irregular but did not deter her; she'd get back at him as soon as she could think of some way to.  
  
Lizzie shook her head and sighed once things were back to normal. She had originally come on to check that forum. Although it had been the reason for her problems earlier in the day, it was simply a misunderstanding. In fact, now that she had looked back on it, it was simply ridiculous to have even made the connection between Gordo and the guy. It was impossible. She was thankful for friends like Gordo and Miranda, they always kept one in check.  
  
She arrived at the forum again and noticed that 'Smarter Guy' as he referred to himself, had indeed replied again.  
  
'Well, well, well it seems I gave you too much credit. If I could meet you, I'd knock some sense into you and "physically prove" everything! In fact add me to your contact list; next time your online we can talk and you'll see for yourself, smarter guys ARE better than hot guys. I just can't believe how many people out there are as foolish as you are, it's totally beyond me sometimes,' and his rant ended.  
  
Lizzie was apprehensive and irritated slightly. This guy was just plain wrong and she didn't need to prove anything, but she couldn't pull out without a fight, her honour and dignity were at stake.  
  
She added him to her contact list and smiled proudly, this guy didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
"NOW LANNY!" screamed Matt from down the hall. Lizzie spun on her chair to face the doorway; there stood Matt and Lanny the 'silent one'. It was hard to tell but they appeared to be dressed in robes reminding her of-  
  
"Ninjas?" she said aloud, "gosh Matt, grow up. It's like your plans and childish games get lamer and lamer".  
  
"Grasshoper, we have been shown the light," Matt said, bowing at the waist and tieing a band around his forehead.  
  
"Is that mine?" Lizzie asked, rising to her feet and scowling.  
  
Lanny looked at Matt and tugged his robes at the elbow, to which Matt instantly responded, "you're right Lanny, we HAVE awoken the sleeping dragon!" and they both fled Lizzie's room as she chased after them. 


	5. Trickled

A/N: **Insert typical disclaimer about how I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or underwear**  
  
Gordo was more than satisfied with the results of his assessment. Mr. Dig had explained to the class that his was a 'model' assessment and that some other students could have do no harm to themselves in reading over Gordo's work. He was proud; someone was finally giving him praise for something he felt was tedious, just as everyone else had felt but he had decided that when there was work to be done, it had to be done.  
  
The class was far from impressed. It was never good to see one of their own rise above the rest. Gordo noticed that many were uninterested, except for Ethan who appeared to be engrossed in what Gordo had presented.  
  
'At least it gets through to one of them, even if it is only Ethan,' he thought. Maybe Ethan wasn't as dense and obtuse as everyone had given him credit for.  
  
"Hey Gordon, were the gophers in the war?" Ethan shouted from his typical position at the rear of the class.  
  
No. It seemed Gordo was right in the first instance.  
  
"No Ethan," Gordo replied in a tone one would explain something to a child in, "there weren't any gophers. There might have been otters though," he joked and a light titter flew around the room amongst the few who were paying attention.  
  
"Whoa, otters?" Ethan reflected, eyes widening, "those guys are like ten zillion times better than gophers!"  
  
Gordo slapped his head and restrained himself from commenting on Ethan's intelligence or lack there of.  
  
Class ended and everyone shuffled out to lunch as quickly as possible, pretending not to hear Mr. Dig's calls of what was for homework. Gordo stuffed everything in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Lizzie was standing in front of him, restricting his path to the door.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie? Want to know about the war fighting gophers too?" he teased.  
  
She giggled and poked him, "no- well actually that sounds riveting, do tell all," she said, rolling her eyes and walking alongside him. Gordo waved his hand at the notion and walked at her pace.  
  
"You'll never guess what," she bubbled, turning to face him  
  
He continued to stare ahead and shrugged.  
  
"Miranda isn't at school today and that's because she's gone on vacation to Mexico," she blurted out.  
  
"Mexico? Why?"  
  
"To see her relatives she said," Lizzie answered.  
  
"So it's just you and me 'til graduation?" Gordo asked, a slight change in his voice, which Lizzie noticed.  
  
"What does that mean?" she inquired.  
  
"N- Nothing," Gordo lied, "I was just pointing out that- that it would be you and me".  
  
Lizzie looked at him strangely. He was so hard to understand; so hard to figure out sometimes. Gordo knew that he did that to her and he wanted to make her understand.  
  
He stopped and turned to face her, "Lizzie?"  
  
She too stopped and flushed slightly as they gazed at one another, "yes Gordo?" she answered floatingly.  
  
"I- I was- well it's getting close to the end of the year and-"  
  
"Hi, hi cadets!" Tudgeman bellowed from the other end of the hall.  
  
Gordo stepped back quickly and began walking again; Lizzie turned to Tudgeman and then to Gordo, watching him walk off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tudgeman asked, oblivious to the 'moment' he interrupted.  
  
Gordo didn't look back; he was able to hear the pair talking but at an inaudible tone. How many times was he going to flee her?  
  
'One day it's going to cost you Gordon,' his mind protested and for that brief moment Gordo slowed slightly, turning back around to face Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie because it's getting close the end of the year I was wondering whether or not-" and he stopped. She was gone. The chance had gone. Everything had fallen into place and he let it slide, simply because they were unfortunately interrupted.  
  
It rained that afternoon. Gordo hadn't seen Lizzie since Tudgeman came along. He wasn't angered by Tudgeman, just couldn't believe his luck.  
  
Gordo hadn't predicted rain for that spring afternoon and it didn't really bother him that he was getting wet. There was something soothing about being exposed to the elements. Of course, everything he was wearing got dripping wet but he didn't care.  
  
He wasn't one to jump out into the rain simply because it was raining, but if was trapped in the downpour, he didn't mind. It was out of his control. Lots of things seemed to be out of his control. Gordo wasn't a control freak but he wasn't used to having so many things in his life unplanned. It was good to have some things adlibbed but it never felt right to him.  
  
'Should I have ignored Tudgeman?' he asked himself. He knew the answer.  
  
For a while the rain seemed to ease a little and the small puddles on the path became less evident. He continued to walk towards home, which wasn't far, only a few more blocks until he could dry off and relax.  
  
"I'm home mom," Gordo called as he pushed the beige coloured door forward, every piece of his body dripping wet.  
  
Mrs. Gordon appeared from the lounge room and stared at her son. Most mothers would have scolded him but Mrs. Gordon was a psychiatrist, she could tell when Gordo was down, when he was excited, when he was afraid.  
  
"David, what's the matter?" she asked as he dumped his bag on the ground.  
  
"Nothing," Gordo replied, forcing a smile.  
  
"Have you been crying?" she persisted.  
  
"Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?" Gordo protested.  
  
"I'm just concerned for my son's well being. Look, you know if there's ever anything wrong David, you can tell me anything," she said and turned away, walking back to where she had been.  
  
Gordo removed his shoes, they were completely soaked through, and it did not surprise him. Upon drying himself partially, he ran upstairs.  
  
He shut the door quickly behind himself and stood silently for a moment. He tried to stay calm; he didn't want to turn into one of those teenagers he so sorely made fun of for being emotional all the time. This time however, in the solitude of his own room, he could not stop it.  
  
Tears trickled down his cheeks as he sunk to the ground. 


	6. Food

A/N: This should have been uploaded yesterday but my keyboard died =| Ah well, no worries now, my parents got me a wireless desktop thing, it's cool, there's no cords in the mouse and keyboard =) *shrugs* maybe things do happen for a reason. Anywho, just going to go on with the usual stuff about me not owning Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail, brand names herein mentioned, so on and so forth. I'll update daily if possible =D Enough from me now and on with the show.  
  
Lizzie sat staring at her screen, reading about the all-new mega-fantastic lip-gloss line from somewhere in Paris. Apparently it could re-apply itself using micro scent technology; of course it cost an absolute fortune and Lizzie was for a moment tempted to give Gordo a call on the phone for a bit of 'assistance' but she thought better of it after what he had done with the dress.  
  
She sighed softly and continued to read. It wasn't important or anything. Just a study she had been instructed to do for art class. For a moment, she was truly concentrating but her train of thought was shattered when she noticed the ever-familiar 'you've got mail' message in the top right of her screen.  
  
Like most people, she became quite excited as to who had been the sender of such a message. It was always good to receive something, be it a few lines long or a whole thesis. Lizzie was no exception. In fact, she loved being sent email or letters. It made her feel that the author of the message really cared for her. When one takes the time to reflect on each message they receive, one realizes that the author of the message has taken time out of their day to specifically consider recipient. At least, that was how Lizzie saw it.  
  
She waved the mouse cursor over the 'read new message' button and clicked. Instantly, a new window sprung above the rest and displayed itself. Lizzie did not recognize the email of the author but continued to read:  
  
'Dear Sleeping_Beauty,  
  
You don't know me that well so I have no idea what has possessed me to write this but I feel like you may be the only one in the world to help me right now.  
  
You see, I'm in a bit of a predicament and after our altercation on that forum, I deem you to be my extreme opposite. We probably have little or nothing in common, which makes this all that much harder but I've got nothing to lose by trying this.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I need your help and to ask for a temporary truce. So what do you say? If you waver this email aside into your 'insanity pile' then I'll understand but if you do decide to throw me a bone, then please reply as soon as possible.  
  
The last person you'd expect,  
  
Smarter_Guy' And that was it. Lizzie stared, quite stunned by the message. Some random person from who-knows-where had just asked for her help. Of course, she did remember the nasty things he had said to her but thought nothing of it. Lizzie was one to stand up and face the issue despite how much it might damage her.  
  
At that thought, Gordo jumped into her head. She could do everything almost, except have the courage to stand up to him and tell him how she really felt.  
  
'Who am I to give advice to some poor guy from what could be- anywhere?' she thought, 'but he's practically begging' she added.  
  
Although it felt odd to be handing out advice to virtually a complete stranger, she shunned the qualms in her mind began to type.  
  
'Dear Smarter_Guy,  
  
I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot by I guess we could work around things and come to some arrangement.  
  
And yes, yes I will give you whatever advice you need. Just a warning though, I'm not good at it; I can't even give myself advice sometimes. Maybe we could, if you like that is, exchange advice between one another.  
  
It feels strange that I'm helping a complete stranger but if you help me too then I guess things won't be so bad. Maybe it'll work out for the better.  
  
Your foe turned friend,  
  
Sleeping_Beauty'  
  
She read over the message a few times, altering it slightly in places before clicking the 'send' button with her mouse.  
  
Her mind was briefly in turmoil. It was weird and yet wonderful to be helping someone who was not more than a few days ago one of her 'adversaries'.  
  
Lizzie left her room and walked briskly down the flight of stairs in the McGuire residence. She had no reason but to make her way to the kitchen for a light snack. One would see this a simple task but unfortunately little brothers have always got a stranglehold on the situation when one least expects it.  
  
Matt McGuire and Lanny stood or rather, semi-squatted in the dining room, which ran into the kitchen, separated only by a counter.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" Lizzie groaned. "Lanny and I are 'focusing our inner auras' by meditating,' Matt replied, without opening his eyes. Lanny nodded vigorously, also without opening his eyes.  
  
Lizzie gave her trademark 'whatever' look and walked into the kitchen to continue getting the snack she wanted. Of course, the first place she looked was the refrigerator. Swinging the door open, she gasped at the site of- nothing.  
  
"MATT!" she screamed.  
  
"Sister dear, Lanny and I have removed all the unnecessary items that cloud the mind of a ninja," Matt's response came, expecting his sister's exclamation at the lack of food or in this case, the lack of any food.  
  
Lizzie breathed deeply and looked over at Matt and Lanny who were, for the first time that she could ever remember, quiet and collected. It was a change from the usual boisterous Matt and Lanny but was no different when it came 'schemes'. This was a typical occurrence, their want to try anything and everything, despite recognizing the consequences, results and impact whatever it was they were doing had on those around them.  
  
She walked over between the two, who were facing one another as they meditated and pushed them each backward.  
  
"Hey! What's with the violence? Don't make me bust out the ninja moves," Matt protested, supported by Lanny's stern look.  
  
"If you don't get all that food back in that fridge before mom and dad get home, I'll bust out my moves which involve much wedgieing," Lizzie replied, smiling all the while.  
  
"Lanny I don't think we're ready for that kind of stuff just yet. Maybe we should get the food back," Matt said to Lanny, disregarding his sister but acknowledging her threat, knowing deep down it was not likely to be an idle one.  
  
The pair jumped up and ran off, leaving Lizzie to her business. She was still quite hungry and was about to commence a search for anything that could be consumed safely when the phone rang.  
  
She grabbed the wall telephone from its cradle in the kitchen and spoke.  
  
"Hey, is Lizzie there? It's Gordo," that familiar voice came through.  
  
"It's me Gordo, what's up?" she replied, flushing slightly. This was the first time they had spoken since their slight 'incident' at school.  
  
"My mom's going to the mall in twenty minutes, want to go to the Digital Bean?" he asked, quite casually. It wasn't one of 'those' invitations, but Lizzie didn't mind, although she had often thought of 'going out' with Gordo on a more personal basis.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there," she answered.  
  
"We'll pick you up in fifteen or so, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, see you then," she said and hung up upon receiving his goodbye.  
  
She wanted Gordo to ask her out. In fact, once she'd even thought of asking him herself but had somehow failed at the last minute. Perhaps this was something she could ask for advice with that- that 'Smarter_Guy'? She didn't know what to think. 


	7. Workbook

A/N: Hey all, here's another installment =) Thanks to all who have reviewed and all who've taken the time to read the narrative. It's good to have the support =) and yeah, I haven't suddenly bought Disney or anything so I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail and other brands, so on and so forth.  
  
Gordo sat at his regular English class desk, which was located right next to the window. This room was fairly different to the other classes; it was in a tier arrangement, with three levels. One at the back, one in the middle, one at the front and then the ground level. It used to be the old music room and hence the room had been assembled to carry such a class. This was Gordo's favourite room. It was fairly state of the art, with a few computers on the far right of the room, available for some students to type on if the need arose. Individual desks were otherwise distributed for each student. The lesson had been somewhat routine. More reading of the prescribed text and more questions to answer.  
  
Lizzie sat in her typical position not far from Gordo, only two desks diagonally from him on the front tier, while Gordo sat on the middle tier. Surprisingly, they had not spoken much. Of course, their last meeting at the Digital Bean had been quite productive. They drank and entertained themselves in their usual way.  
  
Gordo stared momentarily out the window, hoping that it wouldn't rain again but it looked inevitable. Those familiar grey clouds, hovering over the school and the path to his home. He groaned.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, is there something wrong with that question?" Mr. Dig, their substitute teacher had asked.  
  
"Ah no, I was just- no nothing," Gordo replied, unaware that he had been drifting away from class into his own little reality.  
  
As Gordo had focused his attention towards the front of the room and Mr. Dig mainly, Lizzie had turned slightly to look up at him and give him a reassuring gaze. He smiled back motioned that he was working. She nodded.  
  
He liked that about her. That ability she had to sense or understand what he was saying even when he wasn't saying anything at all. In fact, with that knowledge in mind he felt that was the best way to tell her how he really felt about her.  
  
'What better way to tell her than to let her know by giving her signals, little signs, that there was more to how I felt about her, than just as another friend,' he had thought those few months before.  
  
It was truly easier said or rather thought than done. Lizzie was either completely oblivious to how Gordo felt about her or did not feel the same way. It hurt him either way. He was so sure that she could sense what he was thinking, that they were always on the same wavelength.  
  
'Maybe I'm being too subtle. Maybe she knows but doesn't know what to make of it all. Maybe-' there were millions of possibilities springing in to draw a conclusion, inside his head but which was the right one? Only one person really knew- Lizzie.  
  
Mr. Dig was standing in front of Gordo's desk, staring down at his book and smiling, "well Gordo, let's see what you've got," he said and was truly stunned by Gordo's book. It wasn't blank and it wasn't incorrect either, it was- Lizzie. Her name was- everywhere. Gordo hadn't realized but he had been inadvertently writing his thoughts on the page and they were all there. Her name written over and over again.  
  
"Gordo," Mr. Dig whispered quietly, so not as to attract any attention of the other students, "is there something troubling you?"  
  
"No," Gordo snapped, pulling the book down and slamming it shut. Many of the students turned their heads at this moment to watch. It was instinctive - human nature almost - to want to watch conflict. Watching a teacher versus student scenario was always welcomed.  
  
To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Mr. Dig backed down and bowed slightly, mumbling something only Gordo could hear, "up to you then," he had said and walked away.  
  
'Why is it that I feel the only person who can help me is someone I don't want to face?' he asked himself. At that moment he knew what he had to do.  
  
Class continued for the remaining fifteen or so minutes, uneventfully. Mr. Dig and all the other students had left the room, all except for Gordo that was, who sat at a computer, typing quickly and vigorously. He still had no idea as to why he felt the need to email this completely total stranger who had not so many days ago been insulting him. It seemed to him that there was no one else to turn to. What had he to lose by approaching this person without having to reveal who he was and telling them his troubles.  
  
Conveniently, there had already been another email that she had sent to him in reply to the first. She had allowed giving him help on the condition that he helped her.  
  
'What have I to give, when I can barely help myself?' he thought, but it did not matter because she had already told him in the email that she was in a fairly similar situation of not being able to provide herself with the answers.  
  
Gordo typed out the picture, articulating the story with that typical Gordo touch. That balance between emotions, passion and intellect. He explained to the stranger known only as 'Sleeping_Beauty' his dilemma, his life and his want to overcome it all.  
  
He was almost complete when none other than Larry Tudgeman waltzed into the room without knocking. That was one of those small insignificant things that really got him going, that and when people didn't close doors after themselves.  
  
"Gordster, what's doin'?" he bellowed.  
  
"Err- nothing Tudgeman, just sending an email to my- parents," Gordo lied, quite convinced it would work.  
  
"Oh, usual stuff eh? Thought you might have been sending something 'special'," Larry teased, unaware of how close to the truth he was.  
  
"No, nothing of the sort Tudgeman," Gordo continued, suddenly quite apprehensive about his presence. It wasn't that he cared what Tudgeman thought; it was more that he felt this to be a private issue and hence none of his business really.  
  
"I was just passing through Jedi-style anyway, you know, just cruising around, hunting danger down," Larry said, rolling a ruler around in his wrists much in the fashion of a light-saber.  
  
"Err- right, sure you were," Gordo patronized, screwing his face slightly and quickly sending the email, without checking it over. He didn't want to adjust it. The letter had all the facts, all the details and reading it would have caused him to redo the whole thing, most likely.  
  
Tudgeman left the room, still swinging his ruler and imitating the sounds of a light-saber. Gordo felt that he was the only person who really understood Tudgeman in the whole school, despite their complete opposite end of the spectrum ideals. Tudgeman was everything Gordo was not and vice versa. Yet, he still felt he knew and understood what Tudgeman was always on about.  
  
"Perhaps it is the opposites that attract," he muttered aloud. Where had he read that?  
  
And then it him- that random girl. The one he had asked for help. She was his total opposite almost and he remembered commenting about it in his last email to her.  
  
'Opposites attract- maybe I'm looking in the wrong place,' he thought, 'maybe I shouldn't be chasing Lizzie after all, maybe I should be searching for my opposite, my other half'.  
  
He sat, quite stunned by his own revelation. Now he was confused. Where was he going? What was all this for? 


	8. Puter

A/N: Hey all again, just another update and general disclaimer. I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or brand names herein mentioned. Anyway, here we go again =)  
  
Lizzie walked into the English room, which was incidentally the last class she had with Gordo. Gordo hadn't come out to lunch with her and seeing as Miranda was still away on vacation, she was rather lonely. She had been wondering why he hadn't caught up with her after class and decided to retrace her steps, there were only a few places he could be. And there he was. She looked up at him, sitting before the computer quietly, his head rested heavily on one arm.  
  
There was definitely something amiss with him. Gordo hadn't changed per se, but he wasn't his usual self either. Sure they had their moments of fun and games, typical of their relationship but now- now there was certainly something bothering him.  
  
Most people knew exactly what the problem was. Gordo and Lizzie were always considered an 'item' amongst the social strata of Hillridge Junior High but little was truly known about their relationship.  
  
Miranda of course, knew specifically what was going on but she wasn't here so how could she help? Lizzie wanted Miranda- rather she needed Miranda. Lizzie felt she knew Gordo like no other person. She knew how to interpret him like no other could. She had at the best of times, an insight into his heart and mind, which was significantly difficult to crack.  
  
Gordo was a closed book; it was hard to differentiate between his emotions of elation or anxiousness. He had this peculiar theory that he was 'poles apart' as he had put it, from any other teenager. He didn't want to act all emotional or sensitive; he didn't want to follow trends; he didn't want to be just another 'teen'. Maybe it was his way of coping with the change from child to adult but it often perplexed Lizzie.  
  
She continued to stare at him, trying to comprehend what he was all about. Unlike many of the other people who participated at Hillridge Junior High she was acquainted with, Lizzie wanted to know what went on in Gordo's head.  
  
She edged silently closer. He was engrossed in whatever it was he was reading and typing and had not become aware of her presence. The clouds outside had darkened to a more sinister looking grey and the lights were off in the room. The only bright light that gave the room any sort of illumination came from Gordo's computer.  
  
Maybe it was her curious nature but her gaze fell upon Gordo's screen. It was not at all intentional, just one of those things that inadvertently happened. Human sight is uncontrollable when not focused. It can wander where it pleases for no reason other than interest. Lizzie's sparkling blue eyes had not realized exactly what they had stumbled upon until the words that appeared from nothingness were clearly focused and readable.  
  
Shock overcame her. Shock and one million and one questions that is.  
  
By pure mistake, Lizzie bumped a chair and lost her balance. She fell backwards and lay on her back upon landing. She lay there. The world seemed to go in slow motion for a moment. She blinked for what felt like a few seconds and opened her eyes once more to see Gordo kneeling next to her.  
  
"McGuire, are you okay?" he said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Err- fine Gordo. Thanks for the support," she answered sarcastically. She didn't want jokes, she wanted comfort; the floor was hard.  
  
He stood again and lowered his outstretched arm to pull her up. She held onto his arm tightly and he pulled her up, still laughing somewhat.  
  
"Laugh it up," she grumbled and straightened herself out, patting her clothing in various spots and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
The screen in which Gordo had been typing things on was empty but a photo of it all was imprinted in her head.  
  
"I never saw you come in," he stated, "in fact, I didn't even hear you come in".  
  
"Oh- you know, Matt's taught me a few things," she said and laughed.  
  
Gordo laughed too, "and I taught him," he replied, thumbing his shirt, pretending to have suspenders.  
  
Lizzie began to laugh hysterically; Gordo had a strange sense of humour but it was uniquely Gordo and that made it all the more special.  
  
Reality kicked in again and the words flashed across her mind.  
  
"Gordo," she began, "what were you doing?"  
  
"What was I doing when?" he replied suspiciously.  
  
"Oh- when you were typing on that 'puter," she said smiling, attempting to cover it all in act, as if it was all just casual conversation.  
  
"Oh that. Yeah I was just finishing another essay that's due soon," he lied.  
  
"Yeah but we don't have any essays due soon," she added.  
  
Gordo swallowed. Knowing full well now, that he had been caught out, "if you must know, it was just a letter to someone for advice," he said truthfully. "Why can't you ask me for advice?" she asked, pretending to act hurt. She knew more than she was letting on.  
  
"Lizzie- it's kinda something you can't give advice on," he explained, trying to be democratic in his choice of words.  
  
She nodded, reflecting on the words he had written previously, "okay- if you say so. But remember, I'm always here and if you need to tell me something- then do it, I won't mind what it is".  
  
Gordo looked away for a moment and then said, "I really have to go- Tudgeman- yeah Tudgeman- he wanted this thing on- Alien- Hamster babies," he lied.  
  
Lizzie looked at him strangely, bemused and nodded. Gordo jumped down the last tier and bolted from the room.  
  
Things had changed. Now she was certain. She knew exactly what she had wanted to hear for well over a few years. She looked up at the computer and then at the door. Gordo was well and truly gone, so she sat down and logged on, immediately checking her email.  
  
Strangely and yet not surprisingly was an email from 'Smarter_Guy'. Furthermore, it had exactly the same ending as the words Gordo had written not more than five minutes before.  
  
She read them over and over again just to let it sink in:  
  
'. and you see the thing is; the thing is I think I like -that is- love my best friend .'  
  
There was of course, much more to it. Gordo had written to her, without any knowledge that of whom she really was.  
  
Tears welled in Lizzie's eyes, she was incredibly light-headed. 


	9. Droplet

A/N: I'm writing as fast as I can people =) Settle down, the updates are coming thick and fast, nay? Anywho, just another general disclaimer; I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail and any other brand names mentioned herein. Right, enough with the semantics and on with the show =D  
  
Gordo walked by Lizzie's house that next morning. It wasn't exactly on the way home but he had a plan and when Gordo had a plan, it had to be executed. He walked slowly down the wet path, not bothering to avoid the small pools of rain mixed with dirt and leaves. They weren't muddy or very deep, but they made a significant splash when one stepped in them. Perhaps it was because he was concentrating so much or possibly because he didn't notice the puddles. He had to be focused, just as that girl had told him to be.  
  
'Focus yourself, take it easy and let her have it at the right moment. You'll know when to do it, you seem to have that aura of a "smart" guy about you,' the email had read. He of course knew she was patronizing him but he didn't mind. Her words were wise and pivotal in his plan.  
  
This was zero hour; the day of days.  
  
'It would be best to spring it upon her; turn up when she least expects it. Catch her off guard so you can control the situation,' the email had continued. It truly was a well-structured idea; this was definitely the way to approach Lizzie. She would be shocked yet overwhelmed. Gordo hoped that this would swing things his way, that doubt in Lizzie's mind gone because of the emotional value of the situation.  
  
The objectives were in place; there was no turning back now as he rounded the corner of the street the McGuire's resided at.  
  
'Don't panic, it'll all go smoothly if you play your natural game. She's your best friend in the entire world; she will understand and more importantly, I'm sure she likes you too,' this was the part he could not understand.  
  
'How can she know that?' he had thought, 'Lizzie may be my best friend but that doesn't mean we both like each other in some special way- some more- than-a-friend way. Friends have so much in common, yet it is clearly the opposites that attract - everywhere in our social nature, it's the opposites that find themselves with each other in the end'.  
  
Gordo stopped in his tracks.  
  
'What am I doing? This is ridiculous. I gave her all the signals I could without blurting it all out- there's no way she feels the same way. I don't want to change things- I don't want to make them uncomfortable for either of us,' he thought, 'doing this Gordon- doing this will definitely make things uncomfortable. You'll regret losing her as a friend'.  
  
There. That was it. There was simply no way he was willing to lose her as a friend even if it meant staying quiet about liking her or loving her, whatever it was, for the rest of his life.  
  
'Am I passing up the opportunity of a lifetime? Probably. But- but I can't risk everything for my own feelings,' he concluded.  
  
Unknowingly he had continued moving again and was standing in front of the McGuire house.  
  
"Well! What the hell do I do?" he screamed, filled with emotion and surprised by his own shouting. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.  
  
"Gordo?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Gordo froze, paralyzed with the shock of having someone answer him. Quickly, he spun around, looking in every direction for the speaker.  
  
"Up here!" the voice called.  
  
It was Matt dressed in black robes and a headband, along with Lanny, in a tree.  
  
He sighed heavily and strolled over to the base of the tree, looking up and focusing his attention on the pair of wannabe 'ninjas'.  
  
"What exactly are you doing up there?" Gordo questioned, trying to stifle all of us raging emotions.  
  
"More importantly," Matt began, "what are you doing shouting at my house?"  
  
"Uhh- that's my business," Gordo replied, trying to change the subject all the while, "seriously, what are you doing?"  
  
"We're ninjas in training," Matt answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh- so you are. I should have noticed," Gordo responded, realizing the need for the black robes and headbands.  
  
"As ninjas, we've learnt a few wise things," Matt said, quite sincerely.  
  
"Few being the keyword," Gordo interjected, laughing slightly at his joke.  
  
"Oh ha ha- learning the tricks of the trade from my dorkface sister?" Matt asked.  
  
"Dorkface sister? Is that the best you can do?" Gordo retorted, laughing more heavily now. "Never mind that fool. My point before I was rudely interrupted," Matt continued; while Lanny was nodded in approval, "I was going to give you some advice"  
  
Gordo cocked his head a little, interested as to what Matt could be so well informed upon, "continue," he said, "I'm listening"  
  
"Ninjas," Matt said, "follow their hearts in any situation, particularly involving those whom they deem special"  
  
Gordo was taken aback. The spiky-haired kid was really onto something wise.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Gordo asked, highly bemused by Matt's sudden flare for wisdom.  
  
"Read it on a fortune cookie note," Matt replied, smiling goofily all the while.  
  
"Figures," Gordo mumbled and began to walk away, "seeya round Matt," he called with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I'll tell Lizzie you came by," Matt yelled.  
  
"Don't bother," Gordo replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away from the McGuire residence.  
  
For a while Matt's words rolled around and around in his head.  
  
'-follow their hearts in any situation-' he had said.  
  
Even if he was a fairly dim-witted and crazy kid, those words were truly leaps and bounds above his understanding. Maybe he did understand it. Gordo knew then that perhaps Matt knew that he liked Lizzie.  
  
'If it's so obvious to everyone else, why can't she see it?' he asked himself hoping that in some miraculous way the answer to would come to him, but it didn't.  
  
The rain started again, just as he walked out into a nice clear stretch of sidewalk, not well covered by trees that adorned most of the streets near the McGuire's house.  
  
Gordo paid little or no attention to the falling droplets of water that splashed and exploded all over and around him; his mind was in turmoil.  
  
"Will someone please give me the answer?" he screamed, raising his sight to the sky.  
  
The only response he was given was a droplet of rain between the eyes. 


	10. Clock

A/N: Hey again, I've got another one =) woohoo 10 updates in 11 days, not bad even if I do say so myself =) Anywho, here's ye general disclaimer about me not being he owner of Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail and any other brand names. Past the all the dry legal stuff =P here we go again.  
  
Lizzie rolled over and looked at her transparent pink clock. It had been a good buy, fairly cheap and oh so needed, according to her at least, when Gordo forked out the fiver for her. The clock always made her smile because it reminded her of him. Waking up to Gordo was something she had only dreamed of. Sometimes it was Ethan, usually it was Brad Pitt but there was something highly - she couldn't think of the right word - perhaps if she had thought longer on the subject, the words and adjectives would have arrived but the phone rang.  
  
She was awake, but in that state of mind where one could not quite bring oneself to get up. She laid her outstretched arm over the bedside table and probed around for the cordless phone half-heartedly.  
  
Eventually her fingers wrapped themselves around the familiar tool and raised the phone to her ear.  
  
She pressed the 'answer' button and forced a muffled, "hello"  
  
"Lizzie!" came a scream through the phone, which almost caused Lizzie to fall out of bed from the shock of it all.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie replied, knowing full well that Miranda would be the only person to do such a thing.  
  
A soft screaming could be heard through the phone, which Lizzie pulled away from her ear to allow Miranda to calm down, "thanks for the complementary wake up call, service at this hotel is always up to par," Lizzie teased.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry- didn't check the time- anyway I've got SO much to tell you," Miranda babbled. She spoke so quickly and loudly that Lizzie had a hard time listening to her.  
  
"I take it things are well then?" Lizzie deduced, forgoing the need for the usual phone rules of 'how are you' and other such formal rhetoric.  
  
"Yeah, I'm GREAT! I've had guys hanging off me, just begging- BEGGING I tell you, to take me out! Mexico is SO great! It's hot but the guys are hotter and-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down girl," Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"I'm just so excited. Lizzie you have to come down! We'd have the best time, oh my gosh, so many guys! And WE'D- that's you and me I'm talkin' 'bout- get to CHOOSE whichever one WE wanted!" Miranda continued, disregarding Lizzie's call to slow.  
  
"Miranda, you know I can't. School's not over and my parents really want me to graduate and-" Lizzie stopped as she realized just what information she was about to divulge.  
  
There was a quiet pause, which needless to say, Miranda broke, "and? AND?" she called.  
  
"And nothing," Lizzie lied, trying to sound settled.  
  
"Don't you dare hold out on me McGuire!" she yelled while laughing.  
  
"I'm not," Lizzie persisted. She was decided. There would be no talk of whatever was happening with Gordo at all costs.  
  
"Something's going on up there and if I have to do some digging, I WILL!" Miranda declared, "but that'll have to wait 'til I get back. I can't leave now, there's too many things I have to settle-"  
  
"Like?" Lizzie interrupted again in an attempt to swing the favour of the conversation to her.  
  
"Oh, like I said- boys are hanging off me like barnacles!" Miranda bubbled.  
  
"Eww, they're clinging to you?" Lizzie joked, giggling all the while.  
  
"No!" Miranda whined, "I'm just getting a lot more attention than I first expected"  
  
Lizzie could hear some distant words being exchanged in the background. They were quite obviously foreign, probably Miranda's relatives.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie I gotta run- you know, relatives and all," Miranda said. Lizzie knew all too well exactly what Miranda was on about.  
  
"Okay, I get the message. Can't wait 'til you get back! Love ya," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Same to you," Miranda answered, a little choked up.  
  
Lizzie tossed the phone down a little carelessly when she was certain Miranda had ended the call.  
  
For a moment she speculated that perhaps Miranda was homesick and hence would be the reason why she was calling so early. Maybe she wasn't having the great time she described; maybe it was all just a ploy to make Lizzie feel that everything was okay. Of course, maybe she really was having a great time. Lizzie was happy for her. She wanted Miranda to have a good time.  
  
She sat up. Lizzie couldn't lie to herself. There was no need to mention the fact that Lizzie wanted Miranda to be happy, but Lizzie herself, was not happy.  
  
Matt had told her about Gordo appearing outside their house the night before and yelling "well! What the hell do I do?" to no one in particular.  
  
Lizzie was puzzled- and afraid- and despondent. For the first time in their entire relationship, she knew what was going on in Gordo's head. She knew how he felt and now she had a chance to pull all those emotions out of him. It was the ultimate opportunity and she made the decision to go ahead and do it.  
  
But then of course, there was that little part concerning Gordo's role. He would have to do his part, even if she made him think that it was he, which was doing all the planning. It was difficult pretending not to know who he was and to give him the answers about how to get her.  
  
Although for some, this would be deceit and treacherous, Lizzie couldn't bare to pass this chance up. This was it. This was perhaps the only time she was going to be able to get him to level with her. She felt he owed her the truth.  
  
"I deserve it. He can't just bottle up all these feelings and hope for the best. It's not healthy and- and I want to be a part of this! Can't you see I lo-" but she was interrupted by a figure in the doorway.  
  
"Tut tut tut, sister, dear sister," Matt said, shaking his head, patronizing her at every chance possible. Even for him though, this was too easy.  
  
"Shut up worm! What do you know?" Lizzie scowled, jumping up and taking up an aggressive stance. She wouldn't fight Matt, she was too smart for that, but she could definitely intimidate him to a point where he'd flee.  
  
"Guy- I should I say, Gordo troubles?" he said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Matt, you gotta ask yourself, 'how hard do I want my wedgie?'" she said, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"And you should be asking yourself, 'how long can I wait before it's too late?'" he replied coolly, knowing he now had the upper hand.  
  
"Matt, will you please stay out of my life?" she pleaded, quite seriously.  
  
"A ninja must do his job," Matt replied, trying to sound wise.  
  
"A ninja also knows when he better stop meddling before HE knows it's too late," she replied, edging closer to the small, spiky haired child.  
  
"You raise an interesting point my sister," he said raising his hand to his chin and nodding, "perhaps I shall tactically route" he continued.  
  
"I believe it's in your best interests," she answered, nodding her head menacingly before jumping at him.  
  
Matt bolted like thunder from her room screaming "mom!" and "dad!" at regular intervals, every few metres.  
  
She didn't bother chasing him. She knew that the battle had been won, but the war would simply be postponed until after the berating from the superiors- rather, parents as they called themselves.  
  
While she was up, she noticed her computer was flashing the ever-familiar "you've got mail" box and moved over to read the message.  
  
What she read was highly unexpected. Her mouth gaped and she whispered aloud, "oh Gordo, why?" 


	11. Toast

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. I know that last chapter was a bit of- okay I LOT of a cliffhanger but it was good to see you all on the edge of your seats *evil laugh* sorry, I was just following the plan. Anywho, I'm glad there's so many people who enjoy this fanfic, I'm enjoying writing it, so it's win win for all! Right, on with the legal disclaimer, blah blah I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or any brand names mentioned herein, blah blah, cheers to all my fans!  
  
Gordo leaned back in his chair. It was done now. Some random girl from nowhere knew his true feelings for Lizzie but she had no idea who he really was, so it didn't matter. He could put a big metaphorical rubber stamp printing 'case closed' on the whole debacle. He sat, tight lipped and quiet. There was no need to get emotional. In fact, there was no need for anything. It was a disaster from the start. He almost lost Lizzie as a friend - didn't he?  
  
'What if- NO GORDON! Do NOT start with that line of thinking. That's what got us in this mess in the first place,' he said within his mind.  
  
It was pretty spectacular up there in Gordo's head. A constant authority, running issues over and over, non-stop, arguing this side of the matter and the other. It was the place that gave birth to many a great plan and also the place which held Lizzie in the greatest of respects- or was that his heart?  
  
'Stop that! Cut that stuff out!' he thought to himself once more. His decision was final. There would be no talk of having any sort of relationship, other than the friendship they already had. That was it. It was just a friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
He sighed heavily and rose from the chair, "right what's on the agenda for today?" he asked aloud, looking over at his calendar.  
  
There was a small scribble of writing a few days ahead, not his handwriting, perhaps his mother's. He hated that. It was his calendar, yet his mother felt the need to leave little reminders on it for him.  
  
Apart from the small scribble there was nothing anywhere near that current day. He was disappointed. Had he something to do, it may have taken other 'things' off his mind. At least there would be no need to see Lizzie. That would make things worse and more uncomfortable.  
  
"David!" came a call from downstairs. It was his mother.  
  
"Coming mom, just let me get decent," he yelled.  
  
Gordo looked around his room for clothing. He was a tidy and organized person in every area except clothing. Clothing was his flaw. It wasn't that he didn't care for it, far from it. He just did not take the same level of care for his clothes that he did with other items or matters. Hence, there were shirts and sweaters laid around the room in haphazard ways. There wasn't a huge amount of clothing not packed away neatly. Just noticeable articles here and there.  
  
He picked up some casual pieces and dressed himself to that distinctly fashion. Everything was a bit loose. He brushed his hair erratically to the level of his liking and walked out of his room, hopping down the stairs and landing at the entrance to the Gordon residence.  
  
To his surprise, his parents were dressed, very formally, a signal to Gordo.  
  
"What's happening at work?" he asked, slouching suddenly.  
  
"David, we have a patient who needs our assistance urgently. I know you've done all your work so we've arranged for you to go to Lizzie's for the rest of the day-" his mother said and as she finished, she was immediately interrupted by Gordo.  
  
Gordo's eyes bulged, "you what?" he said monotonously.  
  
"We've arranged for you to stay with the McGuire's for the day- we assumed you'd go anyway, so we just confirmed everything was good with Sam and Jo," his mother continued.  
  
"N- well- you see, I," Gordo stuttered, trying to explain.  
  
"David, listen to your mother, we've business and that's that. We'll pick you up later tonight," his father declared firmly.  
  
"But you don't understand," Gordo pleaded.  
  
"Oh, there's money on the counter," his mother called as the pair walked hurriedly out the door.  
  
Gordo stared at the closed door for a moment, completely stunned. This was going to be a day of testing. Even though it was not at all going to be easy- rather, it was going to be extraordinarily difficult.  
  
'Perhaps if I just squash all my feelings back down in some dark part of my mind that I never go to- maybe then it'll be just another day,' he thought, forcing a smile for good measure.  
  
"Do better than that Gordon, I know you can. Come on, we've gotten through several years like this, what's another few years?" he asked aloud, unknowingly convincing himself with hand movements, which fell to his said at the conclusion of his speaking.  
  
He turned into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast which had been left in the toaster, obviously for one of his parents, whomever it was did not matter, he had already taken bite. Gordo wasn't one for spreads and so he did not bother searching through the cupboards for one. And had he felt the need for a spread, he would not be able to decide which to use. Hence not so long ago, he had come to the conclusion that he would not trouble himself with the task of choosing spreads in the mornings or during a snack.  
  
He finished the toast and grabbed the notes that had been left on the counter, not far from the toaster, shoving them deep in his pockets. He guessed that there might have been twenty or so dollars there, definitely enough for the day.  
  
The keys were where they always were, hanging on the hooks adjacent to the cutlery stand. He lifted the front door key and held it tight all the way to the front door. His parents were well-organized people and he knew that the windows and back door were already locked, so he did not inconvenience himself with checking the few locks around the house.  
  
He walked out the door and pulled it behind him, systematically shoving the key in the top lock and twisting his wrist the right, locking the door. He withdrew the key and dropped it in one of his pockets, not caring which one really. He was more concerned with the day ahead.  
  
It was fairly gloomy. The rain clouds had hung around. Gordo hadn't seen the forecast for that day and probably should have. The clouds darkened again and Gordo knew all too well what that meant.  
  
Lizzie's house wasn't very far, but he'd be well and truly wet by the time he got there. He sighed and shook his head. It was going to be one of 'those' days. 


	12. Risks

A/N: Hey again, here's another one. This has been typed very quickly, it's late and I have ice cream with me =) please excuse any mistakes, time is my enemy at the moment =( General disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or any brand names herein mentioned.  
  
Lizzie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Why did he have to be so complicated? What was it in his head that made him think so differently, to everyone else? Figuring out Gordo was like trying to figure out her father's infatuation with gnomes. It just wasn't possible. The only difference was that Gordo was a freethinking, unpredictable human being and the gnomes were just stout, little plaster objects. A significantly important difference. She lay there for a moment before it happened. There was really no choice; she was a 15-year-old teenager, in love with a boy she'd known for her entire life, stuck in a mess that had confused him and subsequently herself.  
  
The tears rolled down her smooth cheeks in a neat little line, not flowing or disturbed in anyway. She did not know what to do now. Lizzie had been certain that Gordo felt the same way she did, now why would change so suddenly.  
  
'-I don't know, it just seems to me that it's not meant to be. Thanks for the help, but, what can I do if things just aren't going to work out anyway?' the email had read. She clutched it tightly; crumpling it inadvertently but it was still in a state that was legible.  
  
'Why did I have to do all this stuff? Why did I meddle? Why didn't I let him take his time and-' but her thoughts became to clouded. Hundreds of questions raced through her mind like a whirlwind.  
  
It was unknown to Lizzie, but she had become increasingly louder with her sobs and had alerted her mother. Matt McGuire stood at her door, listening intently, waiting for the moment when he could burst in laughing, but something had overcome him. He swallowed hard.  
  
As Lizzie rose and pulled herself into a ball on the bed, attempting to calm herself, Matt entered, attempting to act surprised and with purpose. Hiding outside his sisters' room and listening in on her was not quite the smartest move he could have made. Fortunately, Lizzie did not notice.  
  
"Hey- uh what's wrong?" he said, sitting next to her and patting her back awkwardly.  
  
"Matt- I did some really stupid stuff-" Lizzie sobbed, barely understandably, "-and then Gordo did this and I found out and then-" she continued, still crying. It was such a sight of complete sorrow and regret, that Matt too became emotional but forced himself to stay maintained, "so I tried to make it so he came out and told me but it didn't work- and now he doesn't like me"  
  
"Okay- uh Lizzie," Matt said, holding back her own tears, "you have to explain it to me in a way I can understand"  
  
"Ma-att!" Lizzie whined and sobbed further, "I just told you"  
  
"Just calm and down give me a chance to help you out!" he yelled, freezing after realizing what he had just said and shook his head.  
  
Lizzie grabbed a tissue from her beside table and dabbed at her face with it, "Matt- Gordo doesn't like me anymore because I screwed up," she said clearly.  
  
"Oh," he exclaimed, feeling he should have realized earlier, "what did you do?"  
  
"That's not important. The point is he doesn't want to- to-"  
  
"To?" Matt interrupted, trying to coax the answers from her.  
  
"To have- to have 'that' kind of relationship- with me- anymore," she said, sobbing profusely at the conclusion of her sentence.  
  
"Are you afraid Lizzie? Or is he afraid?" Matt asked, before answering his own question, "I know! You're both afraid!"  
  
Lizzie stared at him confusedly, "Afraid of what?"  
  
"Just tell me, which one is it?" he persisted.  
  
"Gordo told me-" she glanced down at the email, reading from it, "'I don't want to lose my best friend in a gamble, she's too precious to be wasted on some relationship when I'm not even sure she has the same feelings for me'" she read.  
  
"So Gordo's afraid?" Matt continued, nodding slightly.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Lizzie replied, wiping her tears away again.  
  
"If being a ninja has taught me anything," Matt began, "it is that 'he who is a afraid of taking risks will forever be bound to fail'"  
  
Lizzie stared at him for a moment, wide eyed. It was truly a revelation. How had she not thought of it before?  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"I know, there's no need to thank me," he said, grimacing and polishing his nails on his shirt.  
  
Lizzie jumped up and hugged her brother; it was the first proof to her that little brother's were there for a reason other than to annoy. She released her grip on him and ushered him out, smiling all the while. He wasn't being ejected from her room for a bad reason, just that she needed privacy.  
  
Matt left the room puzzled, he had helped his sister, yet was still finding himself being kicked from her room. He shrugged and left, not attempting in anyway to understand her; it was simply too much trouble.  
  
Lizzie raced over to her computer and logged on, going straight to her email. It was time to change a few things.  
  
"Lizzie! We're having company in a few minutes. I hope you're dressed and ready!" her mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lizzie replied, not properly paying attention to what Jo McGuire had just said.  
  
"Gordo has to stay with us for the rest of the day," Jo called again.  
  
Lizzie halted her typing. A tingle ran through her mind.  
  
'But that would mean he'd already be on his way over- which would mean that he wouldn't have seen this email- which means he still feels the same way,' Lizzie thought to herself. The realization of the thought had frustrated her.  
  
'It's going to be one of 'those' days,' she thought but commenced typing the new email once more.  
  
"We're not failing this time Gordo," she said aloud softly, "I'm going to take a chance whether you like it or not".  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. 


	13. Aroma

A/N: Well here we are with another one =) And yet another general disclaimer; I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or any brand names mentioned herein. On with the fanfic!  
  
Gordo stood on the doorstep of the McGuire's for a good two whole minutes before anyone came to the door. The rain had not been as bad as he had predicted. It did sprinkle but not as intensely as the sky would have convinced one of. The clouds were dark, swelling with rainfall and menacing. It was not as if Gordo feared them in anyway, the clouds just had a foreboding nature.  
  
He sighed and waited. There had to be someone home, his parents made sure of that, so he pressed the doorbell again and took a step back, staring at the door.  
  
There were muffled voices inside. An exchange of conversation between Lizzie and her parents up and down the stairs? More than likely. Although he lov- considered Lizzie his closest friend, she had a problem with understanding the concept of time. It was as if she was oblivious to it; and to think, not long ago he had bought her that clock she so dearly wanted. Had no one arrived at the door, he probably could have reminisced all day but he preferred the inside - for more reasons than one - and the dryer conditions.  
  
"Gordo!" Jo McGuire exclaimed, "how long have you been there?" she asked. Gordo had a feeling he knew where Lizzie's understanding of time came from.  
  
"Oh you kno- not long at all," he lied and smiled to seal the deal.  
  
"Come in, Lizzie's upstairs," she said and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Gordo glanced in every direction after closing the door behind him. The McGuire house wasn't much different to his but there were subtle things that only he noticed which made all the difference. For one, the smell. Lizzie had some unbelievably aromatic scents she unknowingly left around the house. They were so- so Lizzie. Gordo could distinguish Lizzie among all others purely by her wonderful aromas. They were generally different from day to day, but he knew the ones that were her favourite, even without actually knowing what they were named specifically.  
  
There was also that uncanny way Jo McGuire kept the house. She knew how to clean and maintain a 'standard' that gave distinct character to everything. Perhaps it was because she had too much time on her hands, but Gordo believed otherwise. It was what she was good at and he admired the way she was consistent.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted once more. Lizzie stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
'She's so beautiful,' his mind complained, 'why? Why is she so beautiful?' he felt like it had been an eternity since he had last looked at- really looked at her.  
  
She stood there, hands resting on the ball adorning the hand rail of the stairs; not moving, just looking down at him, smiling a little. She was so finely dressed. Lizzie was an incredible dresser. Gordo always envisioned her perhaps world's next fashion trendsetter or designer, whatever they preferred.  
  
Dark blue jeans- or something to that effect, he wasn't too good at distinguishing the names of specific types of clothing and a light blue blouse. Such simple items of clothing, yet, on her, they were stunning.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled, still quite stunned by her.  
  
She'd had her hair shortened to that perfect length. It was frizzy again too. She was perfect. Absolutely flawless.  
  
"Uh- hi," she replied, equally as uncomfortable as he was.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" he asked, making small talk.  
  
"Oh you know- stuff," she answered goofily, which she noticed, shaking her head after her answer and muttering.  
  
"O-kay, so- when are we going to start- doing stuff?" Gordo patronized.  
  
She giggled a little, half annoyed at him for making a joke about her and half genuinely, so relieved to see him as the original Gordo.  
  
"Hey uh- I guess we could watch a DVD. Mom said she hired one from the store," Lizzie said, hoping that a movie, where one needn't talk much in, would settle things down.  
  
"Sure, sounds great," he responded, glad that a movie would prevent much further awkward conversation.  
  
"Great, umm just let me finish here and I'll be right down," she said and disappeared into her room.  
  
Out of nowhere Matt and Lanny appeared from the lounge room.  
  
"Gosh! No wonder you haven't gotten her yet," Matt assumed, cloaked in all black, as Lanny was, speaking at Gordo.  
  
"And what does that mean runt?" Gordo retorted.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just become so obvious to me and everyone else, but you're still too chicken to do anything about it," Matt continued, turning to Lanny and nodding all the while, "you're right Lanny, it's ninja time" "What do they feed you here?" Gordo teased, actually quite serious.  
  
"A ninja reveals none of his secrets to those who are unworthy," Matt stated, turning to Lanny once more, "heh, you're right Lanny, he IS a bit-"  
  
"All right!" Gordo raised his voice, "cut that stuff out and give it to me straight. What do you guys know?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Matt answered sing-songingily and smiling evilly.  
  
Gordo looked around and lowered his voice, "what'll it cost me to find out?"  
  
"Depends," Matt said, "a ninja needs few things in life of any importance"  
  
Gordo thought for a moment and then began to smile himself, before leaning down and whispering inaudibly between Matt and Lanny. The smiles on both Matt and Lanny disappeared instantly and their expressions changed dramatically. Lanny's mouth dropped and Matt's eyes bulged.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?" Matt cried out.  
  
"Deadly," Gordo whispered.  
  
"Then all this time, we haven-"  
  
"Yes," Gordo interrupted, nodding seriously and attempting at all costs to stifle his growing laughter.  
  
"We'll get right on it," Matt said, "come on Lanny, we've got so much packing to do"  
  
"Wait!" Gordo called, "what about your end of the deal?"  
  
"Easy," Matt replied, "just check your email when Lizzie's done. You're a smart guy, you should have figured it out by now"  
  
Gordo looked at Matt puzzled as the pair ran away, muttering and nodding, obviously planning their next scheme.  
  
'I should have figured it out by now?' Gordo thought, running the question in his mind continuously before something clicked.  
  
He ran up the stairs and stood outside Lizzie's room, 'this is either a big mistake or the answer to it all'  
  
Gordo pushed her door forward and walked in. Lizzie spun around and jumped up, covering her computer screen. "What are you doing?" she yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"I just came to see if you were ready to see the movie," he lied, shrugging at her sudden defensive attitude and stance.  
  
"Well, I'm not- just go out and let me finish up here," she instructed, covering the screen and attempting to stay calm.  
  
"Okay, okay. Take it easy," he said soothingly, "but just outta curiosity, what's going on here McGuire? It DOES look a little sus' you know," he said, smiling in that special Gordo way.  
  
"No-nothing is going on here, I'm just doing- stuff," she lied, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Oh, stuff again eh?" he persisted.  
  
"Ye-yes, now- can we drop it?" she asked, stuttering and losing control of her attempts to stay calm.  
  
"Come on McGuire, what's going on here?" he continued, not ready to relinquish his attack.  
  
"It's- it's nothing- it's work- and it's-" she stuttered again, racking her brain for a convincing lie.  
  
He continued to gaze at her, almost confident he knew what she was hiding but continuing with the game.  
  
She looked up at him and bit her lip softly, "it's not what it looks like," she lied and moved slowly out of the way.  
  
Gordo moved forward slightly and squinted, he could make out some of the body of the text from his range but it was the 'signed' portion that hit it home to him.  
  
'-I know she feels the same. Good luck and don't give up, Sleeping_Beauty- '  
  
For Gordo, it was the proverbial 'smoking gun'. He stood there for a moment, not once looking at her. He didn't want to believe his mind's accusations but the evidence was there.  
  
He turned and walked quickly out of her room, walking even quicker down the stairs, ignoring Lizzie's calls of "wait" and "let me explain".  
  
Gordo opened the door and walked out. At that moment the rain started. He smiled sarcastically and continued to walk. 


	14. Mist

A/N: Back again with another installment and as they say, 'all things must come to an end'. This will likely be the last chapter of You've Got Lizzie, but I'm considering writing a further epilogue to wrap it up. Just a quick more-of-the-same disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, You've Got Mail or any brand names mentioned herein. And here we go again =)  
  
Lizzie panicked. This hadn't been part of the plan. In fact, having him ever realize it was her that had been encouraging acting on his feelings or manipulating his decisions about their relationship, was not in the plan either.  
  
Everything went into slow motion. Her actions were heightened. It was like she was moving faster than anyone else. She didn't know what it was in her head that told her to run and to be perfectly honest she didn't really care. Gordo was escaping.  
  
'Not this time- you've been running too long,' she thought and jumped up on the banister. She'd never done this, even after watching Matt do it so many times. It was dangerous and would probably wind her up in trouble with her parents but too much was at stake now; it was do or die at any means possible. Do or do not, there would be no try.  
  
She slid, sidesaddle down the stairs on the banister and sprung up at the last moment, landing perfectly on her feet with a muffled thump. Rhythmic gymnastics had finally come in handy.  
  
The sudden noise alerted her parents who looked up from the kitchen and called to her. She glanced left but could not hear them. They appeared to be angered but she had no time to answer them. She ran for the door, jumping onto the handle and twisting her wrist. She was moving faster than she could think. Her movements and actions were impulse, there was no thought involved.  
  
The rain fell, not heavily but not lightly either. It was also not wavered, there was no wind, and so the rain fell straight down, much like sleet would.  
  
Lizzie stepped out. It was like walking through glass, except far less painful. Gordo hadn't gotten far; he walked slowly across street and was about halfway when her eyes locked onto him. She wanted to cry but that little something in her head - or was it her heart perhaps? - told her to keep it together and she did.  
  
Gordo knew by now that Lizzie would be there and turned to meet her gaze. The rain fell noisily and shouting was the only way to make oneself heard at such a distance. Lizzie ran out onto the sidewalk and stopped, hands by her side, trying desperately to maintain herself.  
  
"You- I- this is my fault, I know Gordo- but- well- it was so hard not to- to see if-" she started.  
  
Gordo interjected, "to see what? Why did you have to go to such extravagant means to- to make me realize," he wasn't angry, his voice was- calm, despite the fact he was shouting to be heard over the rain. Lizzie was taken aback. She had expected rage, abuse and had braced herself for the onslaught, but she was brought back to reality. To that quiet, shy boy she had once known. That scared, mysterious love-of-her-life. He was not angry - he was confused, just like her.  
  
"Of course, McGuire," he shouted over the rain, "I can't believe you'd have thought of such a cunning way to bring all this out into the open".  
  
"Gordo- it's not what you think- I- I was manipulating you- I did something to you not even an enemy would," she replied, shouting all the while.  
  
"Maybe so," he answered, "but you did it, because you were trying to help- right?" he continued.  
  
She thought for a moment. Why had she done all this? Was she trying to help him? Was it all to help her? Was it, seeking the truth? She thought hard and deeply and it clicked. That little something made itself obvious to her.  
  
"I'm not your enemy Gordo, I- I'm your-" but she was interrupted by Gordo again.  
  
"You're the greatest friend I have ever had," he threw in, gazing at her in the mist the rain created between them.  
  
"No I'm not Gordo," she called, "I'm your sleeping beauty"  
  
Even through all the mist and rain she could see that special smile he had, plastered from ear to ear.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I've got something to tell you," he called, "but it's really hard to say from here"  
  
She cocked her head slightly and brushed some of her soaking wet hair away from her eyes, "then- come here and tell me," she replied.  
  
His figure was outlined in the rain but the squelching of his sneakers was more evident than anything else and she smiled.  
  
She stood before him, no more than a foot away and gazed at him, smiling. Her heart pounded.  
  
"Lizzie," he said gently, "this has been on my mind for- a long, long time and I think now I had best level with you"  
  
"Mmm?" she mumbled, unable to speak but that was not necessary anyway, she saw his head moving forward, tilted slightly, eyes closed and she knew what was happening.  
  
The rain continued to fall but neither of them noticed. Their already wet lips met in what was not one of those classical, passionate kisses but one that was so incredibly electrical for the pair that every other kiss paled in comparison.  
  
It did not last long but to Lizzie, the world had stopped moving.  
  
"I think- I think I feel the same way about you too," she whispered.  
  
He smiled in that special way again and his cheeks flushed, "I don't think I've ever articulated myself so well"  
  
She giggled and smiled, gazing at him for a moment before throwing her wet arms around his neck and embracing him. Their clothing was utterly drenched but the warmth between the pair outweighed the cold, moist material.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes and stood in the rain with Gordo, for the first time, she had figured him out.  
  
They probably would have stood there forever, oblivious to all and everything, safe in one another's arms but they could not ignore Jo McGuire's repeated calls to "come in and dry off". They went violent instructions with matching threats as parents most often issued. It was more of a quiet invitation that Lizzie and Gordo casually gave in to.  
  
"Put these towels on you two! You'll catch cold," Jo had said, "now come on, let's go watch that DVD I hired"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie reluctantly, but she motioned to 'go on with it' and he did so, without complaint.  
  
Sam had already dozed off in the opening credits. Jo sighed and lay next to him, closing her eyes as well.  
  
"Guess the excitement was too much for 'em," Gordo whispered sarcastically.  
  
Lizzie giggled and glanced at the screen, the words 'You've Got Mail' popped up and she quickly turned to Gordo, who was also aghast.  
  
The pair stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Gordo reached out and touched her hand softly, which she clasped onto.  
  
It was strange how the world worked; Lizzie had found out so much about him in such a peculiar way. Things could change at the drop of a hat or with a turn in the wind. She rested her head on his shoulder, still clutching onto his hand as they watched the movie. At that moment, the rain stopped. 


End file.
